Revelaciones
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Dr. Gero se hubiera enterado acerca del muchacho del futuro, y de la revelación de sus planes?…/One-shot para el concurso "Kyofu V" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB.


**Revelaciones**

* * *

 ** _"¡Maldito creador! ¿Por qué me hiciste vivir? ¿Por qué no perdí en aquel momento la llama de la existencia que tan imprudentemente encendiste_?"**

* * *

Una oleada de furia recorrió su cuerpo ante los hechos que acababa de mostrarle su computadora central.

— ¡Es inconcebible! —El grito resonó en el laboratorio secreto que Gero había estado ocupando para desarrollar sus planes de destruir a Gokú. Pues su empeño no había menguado en alcanzar ese objetivo años después de su fatídica derrota junto a la Patrulla Roja.

—Todos mis planes, mis herramientas para acabarlos, ¡todo será completamente inútil! —renegó con furia apenas contenida —Maldito muchacho, ¡maldito saiyajin! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir y revelar mis planes?!

Durante aquel tiempo transcurrido, Gero había estado buscando una manera de obtener su anhelada victoria. Hasta que la había encontrado.

Gero desarrolló un pequeño robot en forma de insecto para espiar a Gokú durante sus batallas contra poderosos guerreros. Pues cada demostración de fuerza le permitiría analizar sus poderes, obteniendo la información necesaria y algunas muestras de ADN extraídas de los combatientes, recopilado todo en su computadora central.

Y que ahora le mostraba cómo sus planes eran desvelados hacia su enemigo por aquel guerrero del futuro que había aparecido repentinamente. Sin embargo, escucharle hablar respecto a su muerte en el futuro apaciguó un poco su furia.

—Trunks… tomaré en cuenta tu advertencia —rió con gracia, pues, no solo le había alertado a Gokú respecto a sus androides, sino también a él.

Un breve vistazo a las camillas que contenían los cuerpos de N°17 y N°18, aún en proceso de conversión, le hicieron apretar los puños con fuerza. Si bien sus androides condicionados habían logrado deshacerse de sus enemigos en aquel futuro, de ninguna manera permitiría que aquello sucediese acabando primero con él, quien debía ser el que gozara del sufrimiento y la derrota de todos ellos, quedando con vía libre para gobernar el mundo.

Ahora le parecía muy arriesgado confiarle la tarea a sus futuras creaciones, no podía subestimarlos.

El doctor Maki Gero siguió observando lo que sucedía en la pantalla, sabiendo que era conveniente no perderse nada de lo que aquel guerrero del futuro decía.

La enfermedad de Gokú.

La medicina.

Además, una de las revelaciones que consideró importante y que capturó su atención con creces fue la mención de la mente tras la creación de la máquina del tiempo, que a su vez, era la madre de aquel muchacho.

Bulma Brief.

Ante la inminente partida de Trunks, Gero empezó a transmitir códigos al insecto espía para que este tomara sus debidas muestras a buen recaudo. Luego de eso, se fue. El científico cambió la pantalla que reproducía la transmisión, por una donde guardaba los archivos con la información acerca de sus androides. Ubicó la que contenía el número que le interesaba y la abrió. Poco a poco, nuevos planes se fueron formando en su mente. Planes que podría llevar a cabo con la ayuda de un androide más leal y confiable. Porque, si todo lo que había escuchado respecto al futuro era cierto; y no dudaba que fuera así, tendría que empezar de cero y acabarlos a todos.

Ahora que estaba un paso adelante de ellos, nadie lo vería venir.

* * *

 _ **Corporación Cápsula - 3 años después**_

Hoy era el día.

Bulma no podía negar que sentía un poco de zozobra ante lo inminente. Pues, en unas horas se desataría todo lo que aquel muchacho del futuro les había contado y para lo que se habían estado preparando sus amigos durante todos esos años.

El tétrico clima que observaba fuera del cuarto de Trunks; sumado a la ausencia de personas transitando, no hacía más que inundarla de temor, por lo que decidió que sería mejor enfocarse en su pequeño y alistarlo para que conociera a la pandilla. Después de todo, podría ver a sus amigos nuevamente y saber de todo el progreso que lograron, además, ellos conocerían a su precioso hijo.

—De seguro, todos te amaran —habló cariñosamente a su pequeño, sin dejar de acariciar su cabecita. En su mano izquierda sostenía un tierno gorrito azul con orejitas que había pensado ponerle a Trunks para la ocasión, pero aún no deseaba interrumpir su sueño.

Un alboroto en el patio trasero llamó repentinamente su atención.

En el lugar donde habitaban los diversos animales de su familia se escucharon alaridos desesperados y aterrorizados. Bulma palmeó suavemente el pecho de su hijo cuando notó que pretendía despertarse y; una vez calmado, avanzó con una mueca de molestia hacia la salida de la habitación. Caminando por los pasillos y bajando al primer piso, se acercó al lugar que había capturado su atención para averiguar qué había sucedido, o qué era lo que causaba tales ruidos.

Misteriosamente, ni bien puso un pie allí, los sonidos cesaron. El corazón de Bulma empezó a latir con más rapidez a medida que avanzaba cautelosamente por el césped cuidado en estado de alerta. Algunos perros se encontraban arrinconados en la pared opuesta del lugar, temerosos. No sabía si era de su presencia o de algo más.

Siguió camonando hacia uno de los laterales que daba entrada al lugar donde su madre sembraba sus flores favoritas, esperando encontrarla como siempre despierta y regando sus preciadas flores. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, una fuerte explosión en la entrada de su hogar la sorprendió, cayendo al suelo por el temblor de la tierra. Se estabilizó rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida con el único objetivo gritando en su mente: Su hijo.

Apretó con fuerza el gorrito en su mano cuando pasó por la nueva entrada que se había creado producto de la explosión. Ni siquiera tuvo la intención de asomarse para conocer la causa, pues de momento su prioridad era Trunks.

Subió las escaleras a prisa y entró intempestivamente a la habitación de su pequeño solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí. Un temor diferente invadió su cuerpo ante las posibilidades que cruzaban por su mente, cada una peor a la anterior. Sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse y empezó otra carrera para la búsqueda de su hijo. Otra explosión se escuchó mientras se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras, haciéndola rodar el resto del camino. El gorrito azul cayó al igual que su cuerpo.

—Trunks... —gimió adolorida, permaneciendo tumbada en el piso. De alguna manera, Bulma intuía que los responsables de aquellas explosiones eran los androides, pero simplemente no podía ser así. Ellos no debían aparecer en la capital del Oeste, no a esta hora. No en su hogar.

Bulma se levantó tentativamente del suelo y recogió el gorrito de orejas azul de su pequeño. Sus músculos estaban magullados por la caía, pero no podía detenerse. Debía encontrar a Trunks y pedir ayuda.

Tropezando sin llegar a caer, caminó por las ruinas de la entrada hasta que lo vio aparecer entre la estela de humo, avanzando ajeno a la destrucción que había ocasionado.

Era el Dr. Gero, y a la vez, no era el mismo.

La imagen que había visto de él en una revista de científicos tiempo atrás no se asemejaba a lo que veía ahora. Su presencia la puso en alerta y justo cuando concluyó que correr sería su mejor opción, notó el bulto que este _Nuevo Gero_ sujetaba en su brazo derecho.

Bulma permaneció aturdida mirando a su pequeño en los brazos de aquel científico loco. Aún no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando de pronto le invadieron unas ganas tremendas de correr y arrebatárselo. Pero sensata, permaneció quita en su lugar por temor a que le sucediera algo a su hijo por culpa de su imprudencia.

— ¿Qué haces con mi hijo, Gero? —preguntó con una calma que no sentía, y con el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Gero ignoró su pregunta.

—De Gero solo queda el cerebro —golpeó su cabeza dos veces con su dedo, haciendo hincapié en lo que decía —yo soy una versión mejorada.

Bulma abrió los ojos con asombro comprendiendo lo que el _Nuevo Gero_ estaba insinuando, era increíble. Y era atemorizante.

—Tú… te volviste un androide —afirmó con voz queda, aún impactada por la revelación.

—Androide N° 20, para ti.

—No puede ser… —Bulma no comprendía cómo había sucedido aquello. El muchacho del futuro había mencionado la muerte de Gero. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo realmente — ¡Se supone que debes estar muerto! —gritó enojada y confusa, necesitando una explicación.

Una sonrisa distorsionada se formó en el rostro del que se hacía llamar Androide N° 20.

— ¿Es así? Acaso, ¿un pajarito te lo dijo? —preguntó con burla a una aturdida Bulma que no dejaba de lanzar miradas al bulto en su brazo. Él apretó con más fuerza, divirtiéndose con la mirada desencajada que ponía la científica.

—Yo realmente no esperaba que lo hicieran, —continuó —pero creí que sería prudente no correr ningún riesgo innecesario y desconectarlos. Ahora no son más que cuerpos pudriéndose en mi laboratorio —su rostro envejecido adquirió una mueca de molestia cuando siguió —fue una verdadera lástima, y un desperdicio de tiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Replicó nerviosa — ¿Cómo supiste que te asesinarían?

—Al igual que tú y tus amigos se enteraron —habló con seriedad —Desde mi última derrota junto a la Patrulla Roja, no he descansado ni un momento en mis planes para acabar con Gokú. Estuve presente en todas sus batallas, ya sea en torneos o en sus intentos de proteger la Tierra —Bulma intervino.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —negó con la cabeza, no queriendo dar cabida a la posibilidad de que algo así haya ocurrido —Muchos de mis amigos estuvieron ahí y nunca te vieron, tampoco yo.

—Tal vez no estaba físicamente, pero tú más que nadie debe saber que hay muchas formas de estar en un lugar sin ser visto —aclaró, y la mente de Bulma se llenó de posibilidades —Estuve en cada oportunidad que se me presentó reuniendo información y muestras que me permitieran crear un arma capaz de acabarlo —calló enigmáticamente observándola con fijeza. Bulma sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no sería agradable.

—Finalmente lo logré, —una mueca de felicidad se formó en el rostro del androide —no queda nadie que pueda suponer un desafío para mí. He logrado mi venganza y solo queda acabar con el último de la línea saiyajin.

La científica no sabía si reír por tremenda afirmación, o llorar por lo que significaba aquello.

—Tú… ¿qué? —balbuceó con temor. De repente sentía que un gran peso se había sumado a todo su ser, impidiéndole avanzar. El androide a cambio, solo le sonrió con frialdad.

Repentinamente, algo atravesó el techo impactando a escasos metros de donde se encontraba.

Otra nube de polvo se levantó y diversas rocas fueron despedidas por todos lados, cayéndole algunas a ella.

Bulma quería permanecer tendida entre los escombros creyendo que todo había sido solamente un sueño, y que nadie había muerto. Pero el pensamiento de su hijo en brazos de aquel asesino fue suficiente para renovar sus fuerzas y levantarse.

El cuerpo del Androide N°20 permaneció imperturbable, su sonrisa solamente incrementó. Y con un breve vistazo al lugar del impacto, Bulma supo por qué.

—No puede... —calló y corrió hacia el cuerpo colisionado, reconociendo el traje azul — ¡Vegeta! —lloró su nombre, intentando alcanzarlo. Pero la irregularidad del suelo suponía un desafío sumado a su inestabilidad emocional. Bulma se detuvo de golpe de repente, llevando temblorosamente sus manos hacia su boca, intentando sofocar el grito que quería escapar al presenciar el cuerpo de su Vegeta con la cabeza volteada de forma antinatural. No había manera en que alguien viviera después de aquello.

El impacto de tremenda visión la hizo retroceder, cayendo sentada al suelo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que aumentaron cuando vio aparecer al que había acabado de manera horrible con El príncipe de los saiyajins.

Su rostro y vestimenta no hizo más que confirmarle que se trataba de otro androide.

—N°19, te estabas tardando. Casi llego a pensar que Vegeta te había eliminado —saludó el androide mayor —me alegra ver que no fue así.

— ¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! —gritó furiosa y dolorida —No es posible… se supone que Vegeta debía ser más fuerte que ustedes, el debió haber vencido… ¡ustedes no! —habló para sí, confusa.

—Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si N°19 hubiera luchado con él despierto —respondió con esa sonrisa que Bulma había empezado a odiar —Aunque el más sencillo con quien acabamos fue sin duda Gokú —continuó con sorna —Con su medicina desaparecida, fue estimulante verlo agonizar de dolor.

—Ustedes ni siquiera lucharon honorablemente… ¡Son unos cobardes! —Sin poder mantenerse un momento más calmada, cogió una roca y levantándose, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia N°20, quien con una mano se deshizo de aquella insignificancia.

Bulma tembló de rabia pero se calmó al instante que veía el bulto en brazos del androide moverse y lloriquear.

—Por favor… devuélveme a mi hijo —rogó entre lágrimas, sabiendo que era superada en fuerza con creces —Es solo un bebé, no le hagas nada —avanzó hacia él, estirando su brazo.

—Trunks ahora es solo un bebé —replicó N°20 cogiéndolo de la parte trasera de su camiseta, y acercándolo a su rostro para verlo mejor. Mientras, Bulma se preguntaba cómo rayos sabía el nombre de su hijo.

—Pero en unos años se convertirá en una molestia para mis planes si permanece con vida —continuó, ahora enfocando su mirada en ella —Al igual que tú.

El androide N°20 lanzó al pequeño Trunks hacia su madre que lo miraba aterrorizada. Bulma avanzó ágilmente extendiendo los brazos para atraparlo, y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo sostenerlo y calmarlo unos segundos antes que el calor los invadiera hasta desintegrarlos.

El potente ataque de _Ki_ disparado por el androide N°20 no dejó rastro de ellos, más que una sombra oscura en la tierra.

Ahora que no existía ninguna amenaza hacia su objetivo, partió a comenzar su tormento sobre la Tierra.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

Esta es mi participación para el concurso, ojalá les haya gustado. A mi me dolió en el corazón hacerle eso a mi pareja favorita, sobretodo a Trunks; pero formaba parte de mi trama n.n

Nos leemos.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
